otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Considerations
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Briefing Room - Minerva - --------------------------------------------------------------------------- A projection screen and interstellar map dominate the aft bulkhead of this spacious chamber, with a podium before the screen that bears the Vanguard Exploration Service seal - an eagle in profile with its beak aimed up and to the right, against a backdrop of blazing stars. Two dozen chairs are arranged in four rows of six for crew and civilian contractors to gather for briefings. A computer index terminal is off to port. To starboard, a holographic imager table allows officers to plan strategy in three dimensions. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mon Sep 30 13:15:40 3002 The artificial lighting system has been adjusted to the bright afternoon setting. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Civilian McConnell O Out McConnell is sitting on one of the chairs in the Briefing room, twiddling his thumbs. Marshall is sitting at the head of the briefing room, watching the door, his eyes move around the room, switching to McConnell, "McConnell, didn't recognize you there. Any idea on what they're doing out there?" McConnell glances up from his intriguing game of 'spin thumbs one way, spin thumbs the other way' and shrugs slowly, "Probably doing what Nall do best, fighting and killing." Marshall scratches his hair, glancing around the ship, "Damn it, my whole worlds falling apart, if the Nall don't kill me the Sivadians will. Do you have any in-depth knowledge on the mission the others were on?" "Sucks to be you. Especially if Ms. Ranix gets ahold of you." McConnell replies, before shaking his head, "Not really, just that they were goin out to investigate some camps or somethin." Marshall rolls his eyes, glancing at the other members, "Thanks for the advise. I hope Doctor Ranix will be understanding, we did hold out for a while against the Nall. I am hoping I can save it diplomatically, they are fighting a civil war." McConnell shakes his head, "I wouldn't count on it. I'd wait till the Nall finish up with their war, and then try to discuss it with em. Hell, maybe a group will come by and liberate us." Marshall nods, slowly, biting his lip, "Hopefully they will leave the ship alone, they're probably too busy fighting each other. I just hope the others don't come back for a bit." McConnell shrugs, "Who knows. All I know is I don't wanna be around when they take more interest in this here ship." Marshall nods slowly, a small smile reaching his face before disappearing, "At least i'am safe from those Blood sucking admirals. They don't even know half the story.” McConnell raises an eyebrow, "That so?" he asks. Marshall nods, watching McConnell, "Yes." He replies slowly, "Why do you say that?" McConnell shrugs again, "Usually Admirals have a reason to go and accuse someone of leaving their service, and they're usually right about it. Going and calling you out doesn't make them look any better you know, cuz they hired you in the first place." Marshall shakes his head, crossing his arms, "We were granted shore leave, admittedly I am new but I only was coming here for a day maximum which meant I would be back in time, but then the OS Rings went down and they seem to have not taken that small account into fact." McConnell watches Marshall for a long moment, and sighs, "Think of it like this, you join a service and pledge that you're going to uphold your duty, whatever that may be, for this military. Then, you go on leave, and suddenly dissapear for an extended period of time. At the least it’s going to look like bounty jumping, and at the worst it's gonna look like treason. You chose a bad time to go off planet and you're going to have to pay for it. It'd happen in the Vanguard just as much as it'll happen with the RNS." Marshall raises his eyebrow, shaking his head, "Paying for it with my life? How Ridiculous is that though, The service is so bloody backward, I would rather keep my life then go back." McConnell shakes his head, "I didn't say you had to die for these crimes, remember, appearance is important to a military, they're not going to kill you out of hand for fear of scaring off potential recruits. You'll probably end up serving jail time if you can get a plea agreement with the Admiralty." Marshall sighs, shaking his head, "If it was that way I would be there as soon as possible but the penalty is hanging, and I am certain to get an unfair trial. Anyhow, we need to talk about escape." His last sentence is hushed as he watches the room. "But you can probably still plead it down, but you're also stuck on this ship." McConnell replies, before shaking his head, "No we don't. We're not Prisoners of War so we have no obligation to attempt an escape, and anyways it’s not like the food is any better on the outside." Marshall nods, slowly, "We may not be prisoners of war but we are being held here and we need to warn the others some how, any suggestions?" Marshall's glances starts to fall unto the terminal to the port of the room. McConnell sighs quietly, "No, we don't. Listen, how stupid do you think the rest of the crew is? When they see the Minerva is surrounded by Nall they're probably not going to walk right up the ramp and demand entry, and ANYWAYS if you want to keep the crew safe you'd better not inform Ms. Ranix you got her ship captured or else she's gonna come here and shove her boot so far up your ass that you'll be able to taste leather for a month." Marshall slams his fist on the table angrilly, "Look I would like to see what you would have done. You think I should have taken on those Nalls with all of us only equipped with pistols? We're not a military organisation, I did the best I could saving some of us, if we fought they would have killed everyone of us." McConnell shakes his head, "I'm not saying you were in the wrong, hell I like living too much to say that, I'm just saying Ms. Ranix might not see it that way, and she's just stubborn and stupid enough to come here and make her opinion known." Marshall nods, calming down slightly, "Well said McConnell, and I quite agree with you for once, but I have had some experience dealing with the Doctor and hopefully I will be able to explain things. Anyway do you have family missing you anywhere?" McConnell shakes his head, "Nope. I'm an orphan by chronology. Yourself?" Marshall nods slowly, sighing, "Me too, kind of, this is my family now I guess. What did you do in between our termination and the start up of the Minerva again?" McConnell shrugs, "I was placed in a clerical job, as officers are generally too valuable to let go right away, after that I joined a University and am going for my masters in history." Marshall nods, smiling, "Sounds like you've got your future sorted. Met any nice ladies along the way?" McConnell sniffs, "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." he replies simply. Marshall chuckles, "Oh well plenty of fish in the sea, McConnell."